signatureplasticbagfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fisher Family
The Fisher-Thurman family is a family that's featured in the Paper Cranes universe. The most reoccurring members include Rebecca, Sasha, Gwen and Von, though there are small appearances by Gwen's sister and her two daughters in Undecided. Family Biographies The Fisher Family The first Fishers were German immigrants. There were at least two generations of the Fishers in Alaska before Von was born. His original family homesteaded a small community area, which was named Aufies and developed it into a small community. Von's father ended up becoming a well-known and trusted plumber in the small town. Before Von was born, his parents, Miller and Pauline, had two children, Novella and Kirk and also owned three horses. They lived in a small trailer, which had heating and they expanded on the double-wide to accommodate Von and also their last son, Roman. Growing up, Von worked under his father, learning about the plumbing trade and becoming experienced. During Von's high school years, the Fisher family moved to a less populated town, in which they ended up in a small, rural area outside of Eagle's Nest; they considered themselves part of the Eagle's Nest community. After Von got his GED and became a licensed plumber, he decided to move back to Aufies, which was by then a full-fledged city. He lived in a small apartment with his sister and her fiancé. The Thurman Family The Thurman family has strong vagabond ways. Gwen Fisher's parents, Una and Alexander, were both raised in England. Una Fisher was born in Baltimore, the only daughter between Coco and Whit Bookbinder, who were both young parents. By the time Una was five, the family lived in a rural English village. There, her parents became part-time writers for various newspapers and magazines, with Coco becoming a locally known short story writer. By the time Una was 13, her mother had opened up a daycare from the home, with Una helped her with until she moved out. Alexander had more of a defined British history. He was born and raised through various Welsh towns, though the Thurman family permanently stayed in England by the time Alexander was sixteen. His mother, Eugenie, worked as an at-home tailor and took in various local and far away jobs; his father, Bernard was part of the navy. Alexander and Una met by chance at a department store, where Una was waiting for her mother to meet her after spending a night with a school friend, and where Alexander was working as a clerk. He encouraged her to try on jewelry because he liked her face, though Una assumed it was because he was trying to get her to purchase something. A few days later, she came back to purchase a gold band he encouraged her to try on and the two continued to talk, eventually getting married. A year after their marriage, they moved out of state in order to travel, purchasing a nice RV; they originally moved to New York state and staying in Kansas for an extended period. The couple had two daughters, Gwen and Sylvia. Category:Paper Cranes Universe Category:Paper Cranes List Category:Fisher Family Category:Undecided Category:Family List